There's always Family
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Your family is always there for you, right? Especially when they want to embarrass you. When Don Corleone leaves on a trip to Sicily with his wife for their anniversary Sonny and Tom decide to pull a prank on Michael. Set when they're teenagers.


Disclaimer; I do not own The Godfather, or any of the characters in this story, nor am I making any profit from this.

-------------------------------------------

The bed creaked slightly as Michael rolled over, he groaned slightly and rubbed his face against the pillow.

"Hey, Mikey? Get up!"

A hand connected with Michael's leg. He flinched slightly and drew his legs up to his chest.

"Hey, don't hit him Sonny." Tom said as he walked into the room.

"Hey stay out of this, Tommy." Sonny said rolling his eyes and throwing his hand up slightly.

"Leave me alone." Michael mumbled rolling over to face the wall.

"Ooh big boy, you're gonna tell me to leave you alone? Get up you little-" Sonny stopped short and grabbed Michael's blanket and pulled it off of him and threw it to the floor.

"Get up Mikey, Pop already left." Tom said rubbing his eyes. "Connie said she's going to go over to her girl friends house while Pop is

away."

Michael groaned and hugged himself. "I'm tired..."

"And it's the first day of spring break, and Pop is outta the house!" Sonny said grabbing Michael's shoulder and shaking him slightly. "Get up! Lets go have breakfast!" Sonny said grinning as he looked at Tom.

Tom smiled slightly and looked at the floor, he didn't know how he had let Sonny talk him into this, but he had, and now he would have to go along with it."Just get up Mikey, you're gonna have to cook breakfast, Connie has already gone." Tom said looking down and wondering how Michael would react.

"But I'm tired..." Michael said as he climbed out of bed.

"Wash up and dress first, I don't want any hair in my eggs." Sonny said walking out of the room and pulling Tom out by his wrist.

Michael yawned and stretched, watching Sonny and Tom as they walked down the hall. Rubbing his eyes he went to his bureau and took out a pair of tan slacks and a black T-shirt. Slipping off to the bathroom he showered and brushed his teeth, then dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Sonny asked leaning across the table and slamming his hand down on the table, "I'm starving!"

"I'm sorry, I was just showering..." Michael said as he walked over the to kitchen cabinet and took out a skillet. Setting it on the stove

top he lit the burner and went to the fridge.

"Hold it." Sonny said behind him.

Michael turned around to look at him, and Tom who was hovering over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Hasn't watching Ma cook taught you any thing?" Sonny asked smirking.

Michael frowned and glanced toward the stove, and then back to Sonny. "What are you talking about?"

"Where's your apron?"

"Oh. I guess maybe I should put one on..." Michael said turning around and opening the fridge.

"No, it's fine. I've got it for you right here." Sonny said grinning.

Michael turned around to look at him, as Fredo walked in.

Sonny held up a pink apron and continued to grin at Michael.

"I'm not going to wear that." Michael said frowning.

"Sure you are kid." Sonny said walking over and starting to put it on him.

"No I'm not!" Michael said shoving Sonny, and trying to run around him.

Sonny laughed and grabbed Michael and slammed him back into the fridge, and slammed the door against him. "Are you gonna fight with me, Mikey?" He asked pushing the door slightly harder against Michael.

"Come on Sonny! Don't hurt him." Tom said grabbing Sonny's shoulder and yanking him backward.

Michael stumbled slightly and pushed the fridge door open. "Leave me alone Sonny..."

"Just put it on Mikey, it'll keep your clothes clean." Fredo said from the table, as he took a bite out of an apple. "And it'll keep Sonny

from kicking your ass." He said as he chewed the apple.

"He's right." Tom said taking the apron and putting it on Michael.

Michael was blushing harder than he ever had before, pulling the apron strings back he tied the apron on and turned back to the fridge.

Sonny laughed and joined Fredo at the table, along with Tom.

"I was at school Friday, and-"

"We were all at school on Friday." Michael muttered from his place at the sink.

"Hey! Shut up over there, Sally, or I'll make you wear make up too!" Sonny said pointing at Michael's back. Unaware of the fact that

Michael was rolling his eyes at him.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I was at school on Friday, and this girl comes up to me and she says to me, 'Oh, Sonny, I was wondering if next Saturday you would come to the dance with me?' and I says to her 'Ya know, I don't really like to dance at those goofy things.' and then she says 'Well, we don't really have to dance.' and then she blinkskinda, and I just smiled at her and nodded then she waved and ran off to join her girlfriends."

"There's no way a girl at that school said that to you Sonny." Tom said rolling his eyes slightly.

"I swear she really did!" Sonny said looking through the bowl of fruit on the table.

Fredo and Tom just glanced at each other and then back to Sonny who was looking at an orange.

"I do." Michael said as he took the eggs out of the skillet and put them on a plate.

"You do what?" Sonny asked turning and looking at Michael, who was just starting the bacon.

"I like to dance at them." Michael said looking at Sonny.

Sonny laughed and shook his head slightly. "I ain't surprised to hear that." He said tossing the orange back into the bowl.

"Why?"

"Because. You like to do all the good things, that make Pop proud." Sonny said rolling his eyes and standing up.

"You could make Pop proud too." Michael said softly, looking at the skillet in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Sonny said turning around as the phone rang. "I'll get it." Sonny said walking put of the kitchen into the hall.

Picking up the phone Sonny held it up to his ear. "Yeah what?" he asked, forgetting the proper greeting he was taught.

" 'Yeah what?' Is that how we answer the phone now, Santino?"

"Pop! I... I thought you and Ma were going over to Sicily for your anniversary?" Sonny asked stepping as far away from the kitchen as

possible.

"Well, we were going, but something came up. Is your sister already gone?"

"Yeah, she left about twenty minutes ago. Mikey is cooking us breakfast right now though, so it's alright."

"Santino, your mother and I have to come back now. But maybe we can all go to Sicily on Wednesday..."

"Yeah Pop, that would be great. You's guys coming back now?" Sonny asked glancing back over his shoulder.

"Yes. We'll be there in twenty minutes. I have to go now, Good bye Santino."

"Bye Pop, I'll see you later." Sonny said hanging up the phone and walking into the kitchen, he glanced at the clock and then sat down up to the table, just as Michael was putting his plate of food down.

"Who was that Sonny?" Tom asked as he picked up his fork and began to eat.

"Ah, it was Clemenza. He wanted to talk to Pop. I told him he was gone." Sonny said as he picked up his own fork and began to eat.

Michael sat down and started to eat, without saying anything.

"Hey Sonny why don't we go to the theater later?" Fredo asked looking up from his plate.

"Yeah, okay." Sonny asked continuing to eat.

Tom gave Sonny an odd look and then started to eat again. The rest of the meal passed in silence. And at the eat of the meal Sonny finally spoke again. "Mikey, Tom and I nedda go up stairs and do some thing, why don't you and Fredo do the dishes?" Sonny said as he stood up.

"But I cooked..." Michael said standing up and collecting the dishes from the table, and walking toward the sink.

"My point exactly." Sonny said walking out of the room with Tom.

Fredo stood up and went over to the sink with Michael, and leaned on the counter as Michael ran water in the sink.

`As they did the dishes Michael and Fredo remained silent, until Sonny walked in and over to them. Glancing at the he put a wig on Michael, a blond waist length wig.

"Look what I found." He said smiling.

"Sonny take it off of me." Michael said as Sonny adjusted it on him.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Sonny said before laughing and running out of the room.

"Sonny is an idiot." Michael said, but didn't move to remove the wig.

"Yeah, he is." Fredo agreed taking a plate from Michael and drying it off.

"What's going on in here?"

Fredo turned around slowly. "... Pop? I thought you were going to go to Sicily today..." He muttered glancing back at Michael.

Michael's mother walked in but stopped when she saw Fredo standing beside a blond. "..." She glanced at her husband.

Michael slowly turned around to face his father.

They remained silent, Michael wish his eyes on the floor, and the Don with his eyes locked on Michael.

They stood in silence for a moment until Michael's mother broke the silence; "Oh Michael..."

Then Michael and his father remained silent, until Michael shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and then the Don walked forward slowly, and stopped in front of Michael, he pout his hands on Michael's shoulders and pulled him against his chest, and embraced him.

Michael was some what confused, and slowly wrapped his arms around his father.

"...It's alright Michael, I love you just the way you are..." the Don whispered into Michael's ear.

Fredo smiled softly and set the plate he was holding on the counter. Sonny and Tom walked into the room laughing about something but

stopped when they saw their father and mother.

"Pop..." Sonny said slipping his hands into his pockets.

The Don let go of Michael and turned toward Sonny and Tom. They could see Michael's face now, and they could see that he was beet red.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked softly.

"Pop doesn't care about-" Fredo paused and motioned at Michael slightly, "-this." He finished folding his arms over his chest and

grinning.

Sonny's mouth opened slightly, and he frowned. "Yeah. So?" Sonny wanted to wipe that smug look right off of Fredo's face.

Fredo shrugged slightly, as Michael took the apron and wig off. "May I go to my room?" Michael asked softly, as he set the wig and apron on the counter.

"Of course you can Michael." the Don said as he patted Micheal's back softly.

Michael ran out of the kitchen, not minding when his shoulder hit Sonny's arm.

Sonny glared after Michael and turned toward his father. "Can Tom Fredo and I go out to the theater?" He asked stretching.

The Don nodded slightly. "Take Michael with you." He said waving them out of the room.

Sonny groaned and walked out of the room with Fredo and Tom.

-------------------------------------------

A/N;Younger siblings tagging along annoys Sonny :D. This is my first Godfather fanfiction, it's obviously based when they're kids. Not sure how old they are at the moment though. In case no one noticed by now, this is like a crack fic or some thing, the later chapters, if there are any, might be more serious, but I'm only writing this for fun, so who knows, might not update for a year (I highly doubt that though.).

Ciao~


End file.
